


Study Date

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Sam, Underage - Freeform, dom!Gabriel, human!Gabriel, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Gabriel's for a study date. Gabriel could care less about school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff but then Gabriel went all dom on me and I was powerless to stop him.  
> This was also supposed to be part of my drabble collection but it quickly broke 1000 words and I decided it deserved its own special place in the world.  
> Underage, both boys are 17

Sam dropped his bag on Gabriel's bed and was promptly tackled right into the mattress. Gabriel sat on top of his thighs, his hands pressing Sam's shoulders into the bed. He kissed a line up Sam's neck and along his jaw until he reached his boy friend's lips.

“Gabriel,” Sam said. Gabriel ignored him and ran his tongue along the outline of Sam's mouth. “Thought we were supposed to be studying.”

Gabriel laughed. “Well I couldn't tell my parents I brought you up here to fuck you now could I?”

“What about algebra?”

“ _Trust me_ , Sammy. We've got time.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but how could he argue when his boy friend was kissing him like he was the whole world?

Gabriel pulled away long enough to push Sam up the mattress until his head was on the pillow. Sam only had a second to realize his boyfriend was up to something before his mouth was back, warm and sweet, against his own. Gabriel held Sam's wrists on either side of his head. He kissed along Sam's jaw and down his throat. He moved to the side of Sam's neck to bite down leaving a deep purple bruise and making Sam moan. Gabriel's eyes sparkled knowing he had Sam exactly how he wanted him and he grinned into Sam's neck as he left another mark.

His hands moved so slowly, Sam didn't even notice they'd left his wrists until the cold metal clicked shut around them.

Sam gasped. “Gabriel! Handcuffs, really?”

Gabriel laughed. “Gotta make sure the temptation of algebra isn't too much for you.”

“Because I can think of algebra at a time like this,” Sam said sarcastically.

Gabriel shrugged. “I know how much you love your variables.” He silenced further protests with his tongue in Sam's mouth trying his damnedest to reach the back of his throat.

He bent Sam's arms at the elbow placing his cuffed wrists behind his neck before pulling him forward until Sam sat up on his knees.

Gabriel unbuttoned Sam's shirt and pushed his undershirt up to his chin. “Damn, shoulda got you naked first, huh?” He sat back on his heels to admire Sam's exposed chest. Sam squirmed under his gaze and Gabriel smirked. “Hush, Sammy. Wanna see that pretty chest.” He licked a line from Sam's waist straight up his chin to grin making Sam gasp and shiver. He licked over Sam's left nipple and watched as it hardened.

“Gabriel.”

“ _Oh, alright_. Since you're so impatient,” Gabriel said using his best put upon voice.

He let Sam's shirt drop back over his chest. Gabriel stood up and unzipped his jeans. He pulled his cock out from the opening and stroked it two inches from Sam's face.

“This what you wanted?”

Sam nodded. His lips were parted and his breathing was heavy and he really wanted Gabriel to stop teasing him.

He ran the head of his cock over Sam's soft lips. Sam groaned. 

“Is it? Is this what you want?”

Sam's tongue darted out to lick at Gabriel's cock. Gabriel pulled his cock away and let it slap against Sam's cheek. Sam's eyes snapped shut and he moaned.

“Be a good boy, Sammy,” Gabriel chastised.

“Please, Gabriel. I want your cock,” Sam begged.

Gabriel smiled. “There it is.” He pressed forward until his cock hit the back of Sam's throat making him gag. Gabriel groaned. “That's it baby.”

He pulled back out until just the head was inside Sam's mouth. Sam sucked on the tip and ran his tongue over the slit. He was nearly drooling as he moved, slowly bobbing on Gabriel's cock. Sam moaned around his cock taking him deeper, loving the feeling of Gabriel's cock down his throat.

“Keep that up, Sammy, and I'll be cumming before I can get to that sweet ass.”

Sam pulled off with a gasping his name. “Want my cock in your ass, Sammy?”

“You know I do.”

“Turn around, get your ass in the air.”

Sam turned on the spot, eager to obey. He pulled his jeans off and threw them aside before. Then, he placed his cuffed hands on the bed and braced himself on his forearms. He spread his knees as wide as comfortably could, but Gabriel slapped his hip to say it wasn't wide enough. Sam shifted his legs further apart, all of his weight now balanced on his arms.

Gabriel ran a finger tip over Sam's exposed hole causing it to twitch and sending a shiver through his entire body. “Your hole's always so sensitive, Sammy. It was just made to get fucked wasn't it?”

“Yeah, Gabriel, fuck me please.” Sam's cock was hard and leaking. He was quickly reaching the point where he would say anything to get Gabriel to fuck him. He made a desperate keening noise as Gabriel pushed his finger in to the first knuckle.

“You always open up so good for me.” Gabriel reached into the bedside drawer for a small bottle of lube and Sam braced himself for the cool touch of lube covered fingers.

Gabriel coated his first three fingers before slowly pushing the first one back inside. Sam's head dropped to the mattress and he spread himself impossibly wider, wanting more. Gabriel stroked his own cock in time with the slow push of his finger in and out of Sam's ass.

Sam quickly adjusted to the feeling and he whined, begging wordless for more, but Gabriel always ignored his little noises.

“Ask and you shall receive, Sammy,” Gabriel coaxed. “What do you need baby?”

“More,” Sam gasped.

“More what? I'm not sure what you mean.”

“Gabriel!”

“Come on, Sam. You gotta talk to me baby. Gotta tell me what you need.” He kept fucking just one finger in and out, ever so slowly. “Otherwise you're not gonna get it.”

Sam groaned. “I need more. Another finger, _please_ , Gabriel.”

“Well all you had to do was ask.” Gabriel added a second finger, keeping his slow pace.

Sam moaned and rocked against Gabriel's fingers. Gabriel grabbed his hip to still him.

“Keep still or I'll take my fingers right back. Wouldn't want that would you?” Sam whined, but kept himself still. “No, that isn't what my cock hungry Sammy wants. You want my dick, don't ya, Sammy?”

“Yes!” Sam gasped as Gabriel mercifully added a third finger. Sam moaned and struggled to keep still.

Gabriel twisted his fingers around, stretching Sam wide open, coating his insides in lube and pulling all manner of filthy noises from Sam's throat. 

“Well, I think you're ready. Don't you think?”

“Yes, I'm ready. Please, Gabriel,” Sam said hurriedly.

“Always so polite.”

He removed his fingers from Sam's ass and cleaned them off on a discarded t-shirt. He knelt on the bed behind Sam, the head of his cock against Sam's hole.

“Alright, Sammy. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Sam pushed back against Gabriel's cock, taking it in slowly until his ass hit Gabriel's hips. They both groaned.

“Fuckin' tight Sammy. Never letting you leave. I'm gonna keep you like this always.”

Sam rocked forward before pushing back slowly, paying Gabriel back for all his teasing. Gabriel let him for a moment. Then he grabbed Sam by his hair making him cry out more in surprise than pain.

“Sammy wants to be a bad boy does he?” Gabriel brought his free hand down against Sam's ass. He gasped and clenched around Gabriel's cock. Gabriel's eyes brightened at finding a fun new game to play.

“Like that Sammy?” Gabriel teased smiling viciously. He gave him another smack and Sam groaned. 

Sam bit his bottom lip feeling absolutely certain he could cum just like that, but Gabriel finally had enough teasing. He wrapped one hand around Sam's waist and pounded into him.

Sam's arms ached, Gabriel's grip on his hair pulled, and his cock was leaking like a damn faucet. It was quiet possibly his favorite position to be in, but he didn't get much of a chance to decide before Gabriel was hitting his protest just right.

Gabriel's rough thrusts had Sam shouting and cumming in seconds. The tight, hot clench of Sam's ass had Gabriel following right behind.

Sam collapsed onto the bed and Gabriel feel beside him.

“Holy shit, Sam,” Gabriel said laughing softly almost forgetting to uncuff his boyfriend.

Sam's eyes widened. “Fuck!”

“Hm?”

“Gabe, your parents!”

Gabriel just laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
